Service providers, such as communications, connectivity, and content service providers, provide multimedia services, such as video, audio, telephony, data communications, wireless networking and related services to their subscribers by deploying devices at their customers' premises, and then connecting this equipment to the service provider's network and infrastructure. The deployed devices are generally referred to as customer premise equipment (CPE). For example, cable companies, more commonly known as multiple system operators (MSOs), deliver their service to customers by connecting a device, such as a set-top box, cable modem, or wireless gateway, to their network, and this CPE device acts as the service delivery mechanism for the subscriber.
The logistics of managing deployment of CPE devices may be an operational business process for some service providers, such as Internet service providers (ISPs), wireless network providers, MSOs, satellite television (TV) companies, digital subscriber loop (DSL) vendors, telecommunications companies, and so on. Providers acquire large numbers of CPE devices each year to use for delivering their subscription services to their customers. CPE devices may include TV set-top boxes, cable modems, embedded multimedia terminal adapters (EMTAs), wireless gateways, DSL modems, and devices that combine any of these capabilities in an integrated package. Thus, large quantities of CPE devices are deployed, or re-deployed, and therefore, they should be functionally tested before they go to customers.